Retour en ville
by Aly03
Summary: Stiles est de retour en ville pour résoudre l'affaire qui a envoyé son père à l'hôpital. Accompagné d'Elena, une sorcière, son retour va surprendre la majorité de la meute qui pensait qu'il était partit pour s'éloigner du surnaturel.


#Retour en ville

Les vieux démons de Stiles refirent surface à l'instant où le panneau de la ville de Beacon Hills lui souhaita la bienvenue. Chaque rue qu'il prenait pour rejoindre le centre-ville lui rappelait des _**souvenirs**_ qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir _**oublier**_. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il était parti sans jamais avoir le courage de revenir. Il avait laissé derrière lui son père, ses amis et sa meute pour vivre sa vie à New York. Et malgré des débuts difficiles loin des siens, il avait fini par apprécier les joies d'être un étudiant comme les autres – enfin presque – faisant des rencontres inoubliables et n'ayant comme objectif premier son diplôme. Et il avait réussi avec brio, il était aujourd'hui enseignant d'histoire dans un lycée de Manhattan. Malheureusement, un seul petit coup de téléphone ce matin avait fait chaviré son petit équilibre l'emmenant à prendre le premier avion pour Sacramento, à louer une voiture et à conduire jusqu'à sa ville natale.

\- Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, _le rassura Elena sur le siège passager._

\- J'espère.

Il avait soufflé ses mots et elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'engageait enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Ils abandonnèrent la voiture de location sur une des premières places pour se précipités vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, _les accueillit une infirmière,_ que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- John Stilinski, _murmura Stiles en se passant une main dans ses cheveux_ , il a été admis cette nuit, je suis son fils, _ajouta-t-il sachant qu'elle ne parlerait pas dans le cas contraire_

\- Votre père est encore avec les médecins, _l'informa-t-elle après avoir pianoté sur son ordinateur,_ il me semble que des personnes patientent pour lui au fond du couloir.

Stiles acquiesça avant de s'éloigné du comptoir le _**cœur serré**_ , ce n'était pas normal que son père soit encore avec les médecins. Et si … non, ce n'était pas possible que cela arrive, il ne voulait et pouvait pas penser à cette éventualité.

\- Les personnes qui sont là pourront surement nous en dire plus sur ce qui est arrivé à ton père, _suggéra Elena en lui prenant la main pour montrer son soutien_.

\- Tu as surement raison, _admit-il,_ je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir insisté pour m'accompagner.

\- Je suis là pour ça.

Sans ajouté un mot, il se laissa emmener dans la salle d'attente où l'infirmière leur avait dit que des personnes attendaient pour son père. Il n'était qu'à la moitié du couloir lorsqu'il reconnut, un par un, les membres de la _**meute**_ dans l'espace aménagé pour les familles. Scott et Malia partageaient un fauteuil, Peter et Lydia un autre, Isaac était appuyé contre l'un des murs le regard rivé sur le carrelage blanc et un peu à l'écart se tenait Derek les coudes reposant sur ses genoux, la tête entre ses mains. La pression que Stiles exerçait sur la main d'Elena augmenta alors que son _**cœur**_ loupa un battement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Stiles, _s'écria Lydia en se levant pour se jeter dans ses bras_ , tu es là.

Il ferma les yeux profitant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait tellement manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue sur New York. Et il se maudissait intérieurement de la revoir dans une salle d'attente parce qu'il n'avait pas eu _**le courage**_ de revenir à Beacon Hills avant d'y être obliger.

\- Je suis contente de te voir malgré les circonstances, _murmura Malia en prenant la place de Lydia dans ses bras_

Il se mordait la joue pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de coulées alors qu'il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Scott. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace pour finalement lui faire une accolade une fois que Malia le laissa respirer. Peter lui serra la main avec un « Ca faisait un bail gamin » qui surpris Stiles qui s'attendait à une réflexion bien plus exubérante de sa part. Il souffla alors que son regard croisa celui d'Isaac. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ malgré qu'ils étaient amis et il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te mettre la raclé de ta vie ou te serrer dans mes bras _, lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid qui ne pouvait mener à équivoque._

\- J'accepterais l'un ou l'autre, _répondit l'hyperactif sans quitter son regard_

Après un moment de réflexion ce fut finalement la seconde option ce qui rassura le jeune humain. Finalement, il fut soulagé que ces retrouvailles se soit passé mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé malgré l'accident de son père.

\- Je vous présente Elena, Elena je te présente les membres … de ma … _**famille**_ , _fini-t-il par dire faisant naître plusieurs sourires_

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, _dit-elle poliment_ , j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de chacun d'entre _**vous**_ , _ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot_.

Soudain un grondement se fit entendre et des prunelles d'un rouge éclatant fixèrent Elena avec dangerosité. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec incompréhension alors que les deux concernés continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Un second grognement s'échappa alors que l'alpha grimaça une nouvelle fois de douleur en commençant à se transformer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _demanda Isaac en se retrouvant en moins d'une seconde au côté de son mentor._

\- Elena, _l'appela alors Stiles_ , ce n'est pas le moment.

Ne cherchant même pas à se justifier, elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Derek reprenait son apparence humaine sous des regards perdus. Par chance, personne n'eut le temps de demander quoi que ce soit qu'un médecin approcha d'eux.

\- Vous êtes là pour le shérif ? _les interrogea-t-il un dossier en main_

\- Je suis son fils, _répondit Stiles en s'approchant_ , comment va-t-il ?

\- On lui a fait passer tous les tests possibles, ses constances sont normales, il n'a aucun problème cardiovasculaire et les scanners ne montrent aucune liaison cérébrale, _expliqua le médecin_ , le seul problème de votre père est son cholestérol bien trop élevé c'est pourquoi … _continua ce dernier en baisant la tête_ , on a aucune explication pour expliquer son coma.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _demanda Lydia_

\- Nous n'en savons rien, _avoua le spécialiste_ , mais nous continuerons de chercher jusqu'à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Merci docteur, _dit Elena alors que Stiles s'assit sur une des chaises_ , et si vous nous expliquez ce qui est arrivé ? _demanda-t-elle une fois le médecin parti_

Tous les membres de la meute se regardèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient dire et ce qu'ils devaient taire.

\- Il était sur une mission assez compliquer, _se lança Scott en restant évasif_

\- Ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi il se retrouve ici maintenant, _souligna Elena en prenant place aux côtés de son ami,_ on attend la vraie explication !

\- Peu importe, _intervint Derek en se levant_ , vous êtes là pour John, on se charge du reste.

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais t'écouter ? _s'exclama Elena en se levant_

\- Reste en dehors de cette affaire, _grogna-t-il alors que ses yeux virèrent au rouge_

\- Empêche-moi pour voir, _rétorqua-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'un vert électrisant_

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se défier du regard jusqu'à ce que Scott ne pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres « qui es-tu ? »

\- Une sorcière, _répondit Stiles à sa place en passant une main sur sa nuque_

\- Mais … _commença Isaac en relevant la tête vers l'hyperactif_ , je croyais que tu étais parti parce que tu ne voulais plus de surnaturel dans ta vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas le surnaturel qu'il tentait de _**fuir** , rétorqua alors Elena toujours debout devant Derek_, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à John ? _réitéra la brune en tournant la tête vers Scott_

\- Il était sur une affaire de morts suspectes, _avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux_ , au bout du troisième corps retrouvé, il a suspecté une créature surnaturelle alors on a essayé de l'aider.

\- Scott et moi, on patrouillait avec lui en ville lorsque cette femme est apparue de nul part, _continua Malia qui revivait la scène,_ brune, combinaison de cuir et une chaîne en forme de croix autour du cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? _les interrogea la sorcière en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles_

\- C'est assez perturbant, _affirma Scott,_ elle était devant moi et l'instant d'après c'était ma mère couverte de sang qui s'approchait de moi mais avant de pouvoir m'atteindre, on lui arrachait le cœur, _raconta-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage._

\- J'ai vécu le même style de cauchemar, _ajouta Malia_ , sauf que moi c'était ma mère et ma petite sœur qui étaient étendu sur le sol et alors que je m'approchais d'elles, elles se sont levées en répétant « tout est de ta faute ».

\- On suppose que ton père a vécu le même chose mais n'étant pas une créature surnaturelle les conséquences ont été différentes, _expliqua Lydia à la suite._

Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps alors que son cerveau cogitait à 100 à l'heure, Stiles se leva pour arpenter la pièce dans laquelle ils patientaient. Il avait beau réfléchir à toutes les solutions possibles, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Stiles, _l'appela Elena d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu_ , ce n'est surement pas une coïncidence.

\- De quoi tu parles ? _les interrompit Lydia_

\- Est-ce que Josh avait des cheveux blancs ? _éluda Elena en répondant par une autre question_.

\- Oui, _répondit Malia,_ mais juste une mèche, comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je vais l'envoyé en _**enfer**_ , _cracha Stiles en s'arrêtant brusquement_ , pourquoi venir jusqu'à Beacon Hills ? _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Elena._

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles que je réponds vraiment à cette question.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ? _les interrogea Peter_

\- La femme que vous avez vu c'est un démon, elle s'appelle **_Ava_** , _expliqua la sorcière_ , elle contrôle la peur, la devine et ensuite soit elle les rend réelle ou alors elle en donne l'illusion.

\- On doit y aller Elena, _déclara Stiles interrompant la discussion avant de se tourner vers Lydia,_ est-ce que tu peux me prévenir si mon père se réveille ?

Celle-ci acquiesça et Stiles fit demi-tour pour remonter le couloir afin de rejoindre sa voiture sans même attendre son amie. Elle souffla, détestant lorsqu'une affaire passait dans la sphère du personnel. Elle connaissait Stiles et elle savait qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup moins avant de passé à l'action.

\- J'ai du mal à le reconnaître, _avoua tristement Scott_

\- Ça c'est parce qu'il n'est plus l'adolescent au **_cœur brisé_** qui a quitté Beacon Hills, _leur fit remarquer Elena en regardant chaque personne présente_ , il a continué à faire ailleurs ce que vous ne le pensiez pas capable de faire ici, protégé ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même, _leur confia-t-elle_ , il est vraiment doué pour ça mais cette affaire devient beaucoup trop personnelle.

\- On vient avec vous, _déclara Derek sachant que Stiles n'allait pas les attendre encore longtemps_

Elle n'aimait pas cette idée mais elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour garder son ami en vie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital, la voiture de location était encore là au plus grand soulagement de la sorcière. Elle alla donc le rejoindre avec Scott et Malia alors que Derek rejoignit sa Camaro avec Peter et Isaac. Il ne protesta pas quand ses amis s'installèrent à l'arrière, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça, il démarra donc pour se rendre chez lui.

\- Restez là, _leur dit Stiles en sortant de la voiture dix minutes plus tard_ , j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Deux minutes plus tard, il réapparu avec un sac noir qu'il posa sur les genoux d'Elena qui l'ouvra pendant qu'il redémarra pour se rendre, d'après les indications de Scott, là où ils avaient été attaqué. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas respecter les limitations de vitesses, il s'arrêta au bord de la route à quelques mètres des quais où l'attaque avait eu lieu pour pouvoir mettre en place un plan. Il posa le sac sur le coffre de la voiture et commença à s'équiper sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti si ce n'est pas pour fuir le surnaturel ? _demanda subitement Scott_

\- J'ai simplement écouter pour _**une fois**_ , _répondit-il de façon énigmatique en se tournant vers ses amis_ , écoutez, il n'y a pas de potions, de formules ou de grigri magiques pour empêcher ce démon de lire vos peurs, _reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux,_ et il est trop tard pour les runes donc je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez là en tant que plan B.

\- On vient avec toi, _assura Scott en tant qu'alpha cette fois-ci_ , on n'aura pas besoin de plan B

\- D'accord, _acquiesça Elena avant que Stiles ne trouve d'autres arguments pour le contredire,_ mais avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot, _précisa-t-elle_ , quelles sont vos peurs ?

\- C'est une bonne question, _grommela Peter_

\- Scott a peur de perdre sa mère, _soupira Stiles_ , _en reprenant la parole_ , et des araignées, Malia d'être responsable de la mort de sa famille et de perdre le contrôle en faisant du mal aux personnes qu'elle aime, tout comme Peter et Isaac a peur des endroits confinés.

\- Et Derek ? _demanda Isaac surpris que son ami les connaisse si bien_

\- D'avoir une faiblesse, _répondit alors Stiles en ancrant son regard dans celui du brun,_ mais il s'est assuré dans avoir aucune !

\- Et vous ? _les interrogea Peter_

\- Je suis une sorcière, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi, _les informa Elena._

\- J'ai une rune de protection, _expliqua Stiles en remontant son tee-shirt pour la leur montrer,_ elle me protège de son pouvoir en lui offrant des peurs superficielles.

\- Pratique tout ça, _murmura alors le plus vieux_

Stiles n'y fit pas attention et fit signe à Elena d'ouvrir la marche pour rejoindre les quais de la ville. Le port de Beacon Hills était désert à cette heure tardive, les marchants avaient déjà fermés les magasins, la fête foraine était dans le noir et aucun bruit ne résonnait si ce n'est celui des bateaux amarrés.

\- Et comment on la trouve ? _chuchota Isaac_

\- On ne la trouve pas, _lui répondit Stiles_ , c'est elle qui va nous trouver, _dit-il alors qu'au même moment une femme brune apparu devant eux dans un nuage de fumée noire._

\- Stiles, _sourit cette dernière_ , je suis tellement contente que tu es eu mon message !

\- Tu t'es donné tellement de mal, _fit-il remarquer_ , mais t'en prendre à mon père n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu as tué ma sœur, _lui rappela-t-elle la gorge serrée_ , tu as commis le premier faux pas !

\- Ta sœur s'est enfermé dans un ascenseur avec moi, _s'innocenta l'hyperactif_ , elle ne devait pas tenir autant à la vie que ça !

\- Ta rune la dupé, _s'énerva Ava en s'avançant d'un pas_ , tu n'as pas peur des ascenseurs, non, ta peur est bien plus profonde.

Alors qu'elle s'avança encore d'un pas le sourire aux lèvres, Scott, qui se trouvait à la droite de Stiles commença à reculer en voyant des centaines de mygales venir vers lui. Un cri s'éleva alors qu'Isaac tomba à terre criant à l'aide en ayant l'impression que les murs qui l'entouraient se rapprochaient de lui.

\- La vérité est que j'ai peur des ascenseurs, _lui expliqua Stiles en rapprochant sa main de la dague qu'il avait dans le dos_ , mais elle m'a sous-estimé et elle a perdu !

Elle sourit un peu plus alors que Malia commençait à pleurer répétant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée puis Peter tomba à genou, tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie et imaginaire de Lydia complètement lacéré.

\- Et il n'en resta que trois, _s'exclama Ava alors que son sourire s'étira un peu plus_ , je n'ai pas besoin de lire en toi Stiles pour deviner ta plus grande peur, _lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant Derek du doigt,_ il vient de me servir la solution à mon problème sur un plateau d'argent.

Stiles tourna la tête vers ce dernier, ses yeux étaient rouge et ils ne quittèrent pas Ava une seule seconde.

\- Alors rend la réelle, _la provoqua-t-il en s'avançant à son tour d'un pas_ , essaye de faire mieux que ta sœur !

Elle lui sourit et soudain Derek était à ses côtés le poussant férocement pour se trouver en quelques secondes sur lui. Sentant la main du loup autour de son cou, Stiles saisit celle-ci de ses deux mains pour tenter de l'éloigner mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, _rigola alors Ava_ , il croit qu'il se bat contre moi, _avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers Elena,_ à toi la sorcière, _assura-t-elle en se lançant sur elle_.

Occupé avec Ava, Elena ne pouvait venir en aide à Stiles ni à aucun autre loup. De son côté, Stiles venait d'être envoyé contre une vitrine, la traversant en brisant le verre pour retomber sur les mannequins qui servaient de décoration. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, qu'une prise autour de sa cheville le traina en dehors pour atterrir un peu plus long sur le goudron lui créant de nouvelle blessure sur sa peau découverte.

« Derek », susurra-t-il alors que ce dernier revenait vers lui plus en colère que jamais. Il évita de justesse le coup de griffes mortel en s'écartant sur la gauche mais pas assez pour lui éviter une entaille le long de ses côtés. Utilisant la dague qu'il avait encore sur lui, il l'enfonça à son tour dans l'abdomen du loup qui hurla de douleur. L'hyperactif savait pertinemment que Derek guérirait rapidement en le frappant à cet endroit alors profitant de la douleur que ce dernier ressentait, il lui donna tant bien que mal un coup de pied le poussant sur le sol. Seulement l'alpha se releva bien trop vite pour permettre à l'humain de partir et il se retrouva projeter une nouvelle fois contre un mur qui, par le choc, lui coupa la respiration. Derek le releva en lui saisissant ses bras, les griffes lui entaillant un peu plus sa peau laiteuse.

\- Derek, _murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois à bout de force alors qu'il sentait les griffes du loup qui déchiraient sa peau alors que sa poigne se renforçait autour de son cou,_ s'il te plaît !

\- Ne me supplie pas, _gronda alors Derek_ , pas après l'avoir tué !

\- Attend, _lui demanda-t-il alors que loup leva la main, griffes sorties_ , je veux que tu saches, _commença-t-il en levant l'un de ses mains pour la posé sur le visage de Derek_ , que je te pardonne pour ça, _avoua-t-il difficilement, la respiration saccadée,_ ne te **_blâme_** surtout pas, ça ne sera pas ta faute, _lui confia-t-il alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue_ , tu n'as jamais cru … en nous deux, tu n'as … jamais cru que … ce que je ressentais durerait mais … tu … avais tords surwolf, malgré tout … le mal qu'on s'est fait, malgré … les cinq années … passé loin de toi, _haleta Stiles en manquant de souffle,_ je continue de **_t'aimer_** et jamais je ne **_cesserais._**

Le cri assourdissant d'Isaac attira le regard de Derek vers la droite sans pour autant lâcher la prise du cou de Stiles qui sentait le sang se déversé le long de sa peau. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Malia, qui pleurait comme une enfant reculant difficilement tentant de fuir une personne invisible aux yeux du loup. Un peu plus loin, il vit Peter inerte, caressant machinalement le côté de sa cuisse. Petit à petit la prise se fit moins intense et l'air circula à nouveau dans les poumons de Stiles alors que cet fois le loup regardant Scott qui se frottait le corps tellement fort qu'il se saignait lui-même. Puis, il la vit, repoussant Elena avant de se jeter sur elle, un couteau à la main. Sa main relâcha le cou de Stiles, son bras tomba le long de son corps puis doucement il leva le regard vers le jeune homme.

\- Je vais bien, _lui mentit Stiles en titubant vers Elena en ramassant difficilement la dague qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes avant avec Derek_ , hey, _appela-t-il en se retrouvant derrière Ava,_ tu as **_échoué_** , _lui murmura-t-il en lui enfonçant la dague en plein cœur à peine fut-elle retournée vers lui_.

Aussitôt qu'elle disparut, la dague retombant au sol en même temps que Stiles, le sors affectant ses amis cessa. Elena fut la première aux côtés de Stiles, c'était la seule qui n'avait pas l'esprit perturbé par les images cauchemardesques qu'Ava avaient créées.

\- Je suis là, _le rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle découvrait avec horreur l'état dans lequel il se trouvait,_ tu vas t'en sortir, _lui murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur ses côtes pour retenir le sang alors que les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues._

\- Tu … as toujours été … une catastrophe quand … il … s'agit de mentir, _lui sourit-il malgré tout._

\- Stiles, _s'exclama Scott en arrivant à ses côtés_ , mon pote reste avec nous, _lui supplia-t-il en lui prenant la main pour lui prendre sa douleur_ , pourquoi est-ce ça ne marche pas ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas mal, _lui répondit-il_ , ça va aller Scotty !

\- Non, _souffla-t-il,_ pas une deuxième fois.

\- Son cœur ralenti, Scott, il faut que tu le mordes maintenant, _ordonna Malia en arrivant avec Isaac et son père._

\- Elle a raison, _s'exclama nerveusement Elena_ , laisse-le faire, je t'en supplie ! _lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait à arrêter l'hémorragie sans aucun succès._

Stiles la regarda tristement puis son regard croisa celui de Derek qui venait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. L'hyperactif pouvait lire tout la culpabilité que ce dernier ressentait et il se maudissait de le connaître aussi bien. Il toussa violemment, alors que sa main se posa autour du bout de verre qui était encore enfoncé dans son côté droit.

\- Qu'est-ce … que je viens … de te dire ? _demanda-t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois le loup,_ ce n'est …pas … de ta … faute, _répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Derek ne répondit rien mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour que Stiles sache ce qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux brillèrent mais pas d'un rouge hypnotisant, il se contrôlait pour cacher ses émotions. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais, l'humain le savait alors il détourna les yeux vers Scott et acquiesça en laissant tomber son bras sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles, _l'appela alors Derek d'une voix bien trop enroué à son gout_ , si ça ne …

\- Ça marchera, tu ne te … débarrasseras pas … de moi aussi … facilement, _comprit l'humain bien que le loup ne put terminer sa phrase_

\- Tu as intérêt, _soupira ce dernier alors que Scott enfonça ses canines dans le poignet de son meilleur ami._

* * *

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il les referma directement ébloui par la lumière pénétrant pas la fenêtre. Se concentrant un peu, il se rappela du combat face à Ava mais la suite des événements était un peu flou. Il prit un moment pour s'habituer à la lumière mais ça restait dérangeant. Il prit une profonde respiration pour se remettre les idées ordres mais il le regretta immédiatement lorsque l'odeur de Derek s'insinua en lui. Se relevant, il grimaça en se tenant la tête d'une main, le chant des oiseaux lui paraissait être une stridente alarme, il entendait les voix de ses amis alors qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas là et le plus perturbant était le bruit des cœurs qu'ils pouvaient distingués aisément. Les rouages de son cerveau tournèrent une nouvelle fois et il se rappela d'Elena le suppliant d'accepter la morsure, du regard remplit de culpabilité de Derek et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Scott l'avait mordu. Automatiquement, il porta sa main à sa bouche, il pouvait les sentir à travers sa gencive, ses canines étaient là. Il se leva, retrouvant son équilibre bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre de Derek, il n'y avait pas de doute mais ce n'était pas celle du loft. Il ouvrit la porte et se laissa guidé par les voix de ses amis. Descendant l'escalier principal, il reconnut la maison familiale des Hale, qui durant ces cinq années avait dut être rénovée.

\- Stiles, _s'exclama Elena en lui sautant dans ses bras_ , ne me refait plus des peurs pareilles !

\- J'essayerais, _lui promit-il en lui souriant_

Il regarda ensuite les personnes assises dans le salon, tout le monde était là. Il termina par croiser le regard de Derek et alors une sensation étrange le parcourra. Au début, se fut comme des picotements puis une vague de fraîcheur qui le fit frissonné pour finir par une bouffé de chaleur. Il vit le loup baisser les yeux et il comprit que ce dernier savait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Comment va mon père ? _demanda-t-il en détournant le regard vers Lydia_

\- Il s'est réveillé, _le rassura-t-elle_ , mais les médecins cherchent encore à savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

\- Comment te sens-tu ? _lui demanda Scott_

\- Bien, _le rassura-t-il,_ j'ai encore du mal avec la luminosité, les odeurs et le bruit mais sinon je vais bien.

\- Tu vas t'y habituer, _l'informa Malia_ , dans quelques jours tu pourras tout contrôler.

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire briller tes yeux ? _lui demanda Isaac ne tenant plus_

\- Comment je fais ça ?

\- Concentre-toi sur l'aura que tu sens à l'intérieur de toi, _lui conseilla Peter_ , fait le vide et ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu me dois 20 dollars mon loup, _susurra Lydia à l'oreille de Peter_ , je t'avais bien dit que tu allais perdre, _sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami._

\- Vous avez parié sur la couleur de mes yeux ? _s'étonna alors le nouveau louveteau_

\- Oui, _soupira Isaac en tendant 20 dollars à Elena_ , et j'ai perdu.

Il se retourna alors vers Elena qui le regarda en souriant, il savait ce que les différentes couleurs signifiaient. Avant d'être un alpha, Derek avait les yeux bleus pour avoir tué Paige et Peter pour avoir été la main droite de Talia durant de longues années. Depuis les cinq dernières années, il avait tué de nombreuses personnes et il n'aimerait pas devoir s'en souvenir à chaque fois qu'il se verrait dans un miroir. Il s'approcha de la porte fenêtre, là où il pouvait voir son reflet et il sourit en voyant ses yeux d'une couleur jaune. En réalité, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à sa couleur naturelle, il y avait simplement plus d'éclat.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, _avoua Elena en regardant Isaac qui se leva pour la rejoindre_

\- Vous allez où ? _s'enquit Stiles en se retournant vers la sorcière_

\- A New-York, _répondit celle-ci_ , il faut bien récupérer nos affaires, démissionner et rendre les clefs de l'appartement.

\- Nos affaires ? _sourit alors Stiles, l'espoir naissant en lui_

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les deux alphas de la meute mon accepté, _sourit cette dernière,_ alors je ne compte pas t'abandonné, _l'informa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

\- Nous aussi on va y aller, _informa Lydia en se levant_ , on se bouge, _s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Peter, Malia puis Scott._

Ils se regardèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient quittés la maison mais ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre quand Lydia donnait des ordres valait mieux obéir. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que Derek et Stiles, seuls.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille à l'hôpital pour voir mon père, _commença Stiles le cœur battant._

\- Je suis désolé, _murmura Derek,_ pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

\- Je ne te parlais pas seulement de cette nuit, _l'informa l'alpha_ , j'ai toujours cru en nous Stiles mais tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour faire face à … _ **ça**_ , _dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot_

\- Ça ? _répéta Stiles en avançant d'un autre pas_ , tu parles de cette sensation de picotement ? de la vague de fraîcheur puis de cette bouffé de chaleur ? _décrivit ce dernier en faisant un pas vers lui,_ qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _demanda Stiles_

\- C'est le lien qui se complète, _répondit Derek,_ les loups ont une personne prédestinée et lorsqu'ils la rencontrent le lien s'établit entre elles, c'est automatique quand il s'agit de deux loup mais quand la seconde personne est humaine ça ne fonctionne pas pareil, _expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux_ , il y a un rituel, parce l'imprégnation est une croyance des loups et que chaque humain à le droit à son libre arbitre.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le miens, _lui reprocha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine,_ tu as choisi à ma place !

\- C'est irréversible Stiles, _soupira le plus âgé_ , tu avais seulement 17 ans et tu étais persuadé de m'aimer, je ne pouvais pas t'imposer ça !

\- Je n'étais pas persuadé de t'aimer Derek, _s'emporta alors Stiles_ , je t'aimais !

\- Moi aussi, _rétorqua ce dernier en montant le ton à son tour,_ c'est pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir loin de moi, tu méritais une vie meilleure que celle que je pouvais t'offrir.

\- C'était à moi de décider, _s'énerva ce dernier alors que sa gorge se nouait,_ être avec toi m'aurais suffi, _murmura-t-il en comblant l'espace qui le séparait de Derek,_ et c'est toujours le cas.

Lorsque Derek releva la tête, Stiles pu facilement y lire la surprise et l'espoir que ce dernier ressentait et cela le fit sourire. Il avait toujours cru que l'alpha ne l'avait jamais aimé mais la vérité est qu'il avait agi en voulant le protéger. Il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il pouvait le comprendre et lui pardonner. D'une main tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion, Stiles la posa sur la joue du loup qui frissonna au contact.

\- Ça a toujours été toi, _murmura Stiles_ , je t'aime Derek.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, l'alpha posa ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles qui relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ce contact lui avait manqué mais il avait besoin de plus. De tellement plus. Les mains de l'un parcouraient le corps de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leurs souffles, Stiles, impatient, retira son tee-shirt laissant apparaître un torse bien plus musclé qu'auparavant qui fit étincelé les yeux de Derek d'un rouge vif.

\- Quoi ? _demanda l'hyperactif sous le regard profond de ce dernier_

\- _**Je t'aime.**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mes petits loups, encore un STEREK, oui je sais, ce n'est pas surprenant XD  
Que voulez-vous, je suis inspirée ! **_

_**Promis, je vais essayé de varier un peu, des idées, des suggestions de mises en scène, de thème ?**_

 _ **XOXO, Aly**_


End file.
